Your Choice
by Baby Bear460
Summary: This is a Choose Your Own Path story, where you are the main character and you control the outcome of the story. There are many different storylines you can play through, so you can reread the story as much as you like with different outcomes each time! Chapters will be updated and posted later on. The rules are at the start of the first chapter. Have fun reading!
1. Click Start to Begin Your Adventure

**Rules:** Hopefully you know how to do this, but incase you don't, here are the rules and directions.

You read the story where you are the main character and you control the outcome. Just follow the story. When it says go to a certain chapter, go to that chapter, if you picked that outcome. If you die, you can just restart. There are many endings and many choices, so you can always read again!

**AN:** Here is the first part of my Choose Your Own Path story. Hope you guys enjoy it! Please review! :P

* * *

The sun beamed through the window as the birds began to chirp. You swung your legs out of bed and began to dress. You took your hoe and went outside to your crops. You began to farm, again, like every other day. Oh how boring it was for you to farm. Same thing every day, nothing new, everything the same.

You were (name), a marvelous looking (gender)(race) who lives in the province of Cyrodiil. Your family moved here from (your home land) when you were young. They taught you how to farm and your father showed you a thing or two about fighting. You could wield a (weapon) like it was nothing. You could (swing your sword/axe/hammer)(shot your bow/crossbow) like it was nothing. But that wasn't all you knew. You also dabbled a bit in magic. You knew basic healing spells and wards. You also knew simple attack spells like fireball and shock.

But one day, your skills would be put to the test.

One afternoon, around 11 in the morning on a middas during the month of Rain's Hand. The clouds started to grow gray and form a blob in the sky. Rain soon would pour down. You looked up to the sky, wiping the sweat off your forehead. Away from the quiet tranquility of the little plot of farmland that you owned, shouting and screams were heard. You looked off into the distance to see men on horseback riding your way.

You lived far away from town, never tried to stray too far though, but today, you had to leave your little home for good.

The bandits road their horses, charging at your direction. You ran into your house, frightened, and huddled under your bed. Soon the horses and the shouts grew louder till they were at your door step. They broke down the front door and quickly found you under your bed.

Let's just skip the blood details and get straight to the point. They beat you to a palp. Barely alive, they left you for dead. Laughing, they took all of your valuables. Before leaving they set your little hamlet aflame. You laid, barely alive, bleeding out, your skin soon would start to burn if you didn't do anything.

You pulled yourself back up and got on your feet. Looking around you had to make a choice. You had to leave, but you couldn't leave empty handed.

Under a floorboard there were three weapons that the bandits never found. One was a broadsword, another was a bow, and the last was a staff. But you could only carry one and you didn't have time to choose.

Quickly, you grabbed-

1) Quickly, you grabbed the sword and dashed outside, forgetting about your injuries, at least for a moment. (Go to chapter 2)

2) Quickly, you grabbed the bow, along with a few arrows. Seeing no way out, since the front door has collapsed and filled with flames, you bashed through the window, just avoiding a falling beam. (Go to chapter 3)

3) Quickly, you grabbed the staff. You used the staff and your little knowledge of magical skills to do a simple spell, summoning wind to blow the flames away before the reached you. You were able to exist the building through the front door, making a small path that was soon refilled with the flames. (Go to chapter 4)


	2. If you picked the sword

**AN: **When I do ANs they will be in all choices, do you wont miss anything, don't worry.

Some chapters are short, but I will try to upload as many as possible in as little as time possible. Also, doing this might get outta hand later on, chapter wise, it will be hard to keep track of the chapters I use. I am also working on two other fanfics plus two other stories for other stuff, but right now this is my first priority among the stories.

* * *

Quickly you grabbed the sword and dashed outside, forgetting about your injuries, at least for a moment.

You fell to your knees in pain. You were bruised, bleeding, and slightly burned. But consider yourself lucky that you survived when the odds had favored you dead. You thanked (name of god/the nine) that you were alive. You looked back at your burning home, your roof caving in on itself, your crops burning into ash, you were devastated. Everything you ever loved was gone, forever.

With a grunt, you forced yourself to stand. You sheathed your weapon and left it on your side. You used what little restoration magic you knew to heal yourself. Sadly, it didn't do much. You were still injured, but at least the internal and external bleeding was stopped and healed. You needed to go see a healer before you do anything else. But that is your choice. The closest town was Skingrad. You always heard the healer was good there.

1) Go to Skingrad and get a healer. (Chapter 5)

2) Wing it like a boss and don't get healing. (Keep reading)

Congratulations, you picked to ignored your injuries like a boss. Sadly though, you didn't last long and died in the wilderness and was eaten by a black bear. Seems like Kynareth doesn't like you too much.

Game Over.

(Would you like to restart the game?)

In death you have received a re do. Would you like to use this re do to turn back time and change your decision? If so, proceed to chapter five.


	3. If you picked the bow

**AN: **When I do ANs they will be in all choices, do you wont miss anything, don't worry.

Some chapters are short, but I will try to upload as many as possible in as little as time possible. Also, doing this might get outta hand later on, chapter wise, it will be hard to keep track of the chapters I use. I am also working on two other fanfics plus two other stories for other stuff, but right now this is my first priority among the stories.

* * *

Quickly you grabbed the bow, along with a few arrows. Seeing no way out, since the front door has collapsed and filled with flames, you bashed through the window, just avoiding a falling beam.

You managed to escape without any burns, but your body has gained an additional few cuts. You were able to use your restoration magic to heal yourself as much as possible, healing the cuts.

Sadly, though, your home is destroyed. You watched as everything you ever loved burns away. All of the memories you shared with this plot of land, all of the sleepless nights and the harsh working days, all of the love and heartbreak. Its all gone.

You put your bow on your back and threw your quiver over your shoulder. You walked away into the sunset as your house sizzled and burned behind you.

You needed supplies, a place to rest, maybe the closest town, Skingrad, would be of help.

You mourn the loss of your memories and home and walked the lonely road alone. You followed the signs that pointed to where everything was. But while walking, you came across a wolf, stalking around. You try to hide, try to sneak around, but you weren't so lucky this time around. You were spotted.

You take your bow out and aimed at it. The arrow shot straight and reached it's target. It shot it's head, but it was still alive. But how?! That's impossible?! But remember, you are in Tamriel, where apparently you can get a headshot and walk around like nothing happened.

You go to draw another arrow. Seeing that the last one actually did not go deep enough in the skull to kill it, you drew the string on this one farther back this time.

The wolf was just about to jump and attack when an Imperial Guard charged in and stole your kill. He cut the wolf down and gave you a smile. "Good day, citizen," he said, and got back on his dark brown horse and galloped away as if nothing had happened.

This is why you stayed off the roads and away from people, they always seemed so... faked, as if they were programed into a video game and were programed to say certain things and act a certain way. But since this is Tamriel, and video games aren't real, how could that even be possible?

After the wolf was slain you skinned it. How disgusting that was, but you needed to do it to survive, to turn the pelt into leather.

You began to move closer to Skingrad when you just realised, you had no money. But luckily, nearby, was a cave of goblins. You always knew goblins held some valuable stuff, if you didn't die that is.

You decided the best bet was to raid the goblin cave, and so you did. You entered the cave only to be greeted by two goblins attacking you with daggers. You drew your bow and attacked. It only took a few shots, but you killed the damned buggers. You searched them for loot and you found one lockpick on each of them and a torch. You put the lockpicks in your bag on your side and held the torch for light.

You ventured down the path and deeper into the cave, killing a few rats and goblins along the way. Damn, this was easy for you, they showed you no trouble.

Eventually, you neared the end, one room left. You now had ten lockpicks, a nice set of average hide armor, and more arrows, this time made out of steel. You were also able to scavenge about and gather some food, but be warned, it has been in a goblin's nest. But that wasn't the only thing you got. Since you apparently were in a mine, you got yourself some golden, silver, and copper nuggets, and even some jewels. This can buy you at least a few gold.

You entered the last room and a shaman stood there. He didn't notice you yet so you took this chance to sneak up on his and attack him from behind. Luckily, goblins are dumb and you were able to sneak attack him, but you didn't kill him. He swung around, hitting you in the face with his staff, then used a lightning attack on you, shocking you.

You drew another arrow, now steaming from the heat of the minor shock spell he did. You decided to fight fire with fire, and enchanted the tip of your arrow with electricity and shot it at the shaman. You hit him in the chest, the electricity pulsed through to his heart, stopping it. Consider yourself lucky, since your shock spell was as weak as that goblin's.

You took your loot from his body, gold, robes, two healing potions, and a ruby. Your bags began to fill, but something also caught your eye, the staff the goblin carried. It seemed to be a totem of some sort, but you didn't know if you should take it. You could, but also, you didn't have to.

1) Take the totem staff and ditch that place, leaving a few goblins behind. (Chapter 6)

2) Just leave without the totem staff. (Chapter 7)


	4. If you picked the staff

**AN: **When I do ANs they will be in all choices, do you wont miss anything, don't worry.

Some chapters are short, but I will try to upload as many as possible in as little as time possible. Also, doing this might get outta hand later on, chapter wise, it will be hard to keep track of the chapters I use. I am also working on two other fanfics plus two other stories for other stuff, but right now this is my first priority among the stories.

* * *

Quickly you grabbed the staff. You used the staff and your little knowledge of magical skills to do a simple spell, summoning wind to blow the flames away before the reached you. You were able to exist the building through the front door, making a small path that was soon refilled with the flames.

With your knowledge of magic, you healed your wounds that the bandits had caused. You praised (god/the nine) for your small restoration skills.

You watched as everything you ever loved, all your memories, and everything that ever was, burn to ash. Tears swelled up in your eyes, but you forced them away. You turned to face the sunset and began to leave your house behind. In a way, you could say you were running from your past and your pain.

You knew barely anything about the world around you. You just hope you could survive. Right now, your first priority is shelter. You knew a small campsite was nearby so you decided to best bet was to rest there till morning.

You walked over to the abandoned campsite and laid under a tent. To be honest, you were a little scared being without the comforting walls of your home. Who know what could attack you while you slept.

You found it hard to fall asleep. The whole night you laid restless, processing what has just happened.

Many paths now rest in your way and many choices are opened to you. Many storylines you can follow, but only one you may choose. But which outcome will be yours?

Morning soon arrived and the day glistened through the thin sheets of your "borrowed" tent. But a sound got your alerted attention. You peeked your head out of the tent to find bandits. But not just any bandits, the ones that attacked you. Knowing a few magic spells you thought it best to use fireball and blast them. You don't know why, but you just did it, without thought. Your anger and instincts kicked in and you wanted to kill them here and now.

You set only two out of four a flame. They scream and ran into a nearby river while the rest looked at your direction. It was just a small number of the bandits from before, but still, you could quence some of your anger and need for revenge.

They took out their weapons and attacked. You stopped them in their tracks with a shock spell. You heard two screams come from the river. The bandits that ran in there ran out of the river with a crap each attached to their rears. Their screams got the attention of the other two that you just electrocuted. You casted another spell, the fireball spell again, and set them ablaze as well. They began to scream and run into the river. Then remembering the crabs, they ran away from the river. They panicked and dropped to the ground, rolling around.

You laughed at the sight of the bandits that almost killed you screaming in panic. But you didn't get to enjoy it for long. The bandits pulled off their crabs and threw them to the ground and helped the two on fire. They went to the river to gather some water as fast as they could. They used little cups to fill it with water and pour on their friends. Hey, no one said bandits were smart.

When they walked near the river you stocked the water with your shock spell, electrocuting the bandits near it, killing them. Their steaming bodies dropped to the ground as the other two burned to death slowly. A fate seemed fit since they tried to burn you.

You looked at their bodies and found a note. It was a letter to them from their leader, directing them to join in an attack at a nearby town, Skingrad. Now you had to choose again.

1) Go assist Skingrad. (Chapter 8)

2) Figure the guards can handle it and instead go straight to seeking out the leader of these bandits to start your revenge. (Chapter 9)

3) Skip helping them, figuring the guards can handle it themselves, and give up on your revenge and seek adventure elsewhere. (Chapter 10)


	5. Archer: If you chose to keep the totem

You decided to take the totem and run out of the mines. You left a few goblins alive, seeing them as worthless and not worth your time. You proceed with your adventure to Skingrad. But once you got there you noticed that it was being attacked by bandits. A brave move for bandits, attacking a town with trained guards. But no one ever said bandits were smart.

Looking around, deciding what to do, you found a high rock to climb. An idea popped in your head. You climbed the rock and sat on it. You aimed your bow, holding it carefully. You took a deep breath in and shot your arrow. Slap! You shot your bow right into a bandit's skull. This time, it died. It fell to the ground, alerting other bandits to your location. You had to make a quick and decisive move. You sniped one more bandit before any of them could reach you. But suddenly, something grazed your cheek. You put your fingers to your cheek and felt blood dripping off.

An arrow had just missed your head.

You jumped off the rock, dodging the next arrow, and landed on a bandit. You used one arrow to stab his neck, causing him to bleed to death slowly as you engaged in battle with the other bandits around you.

One... Two... Three... You counted the bandits. You reached the maximum number of seven, including two archers from far away. This battle was going to be a tough one.

You pulled the arrow out of the bandit's throat. One bandit swung his great sword, but you ducked, crouching down, you kicked his leg, causing him to fall over. A bandit with a sword and shield attacked next, bashing his shield into you. You got hit, but you managed to regain focus fast.

You put your arrow on your bow, ready to draw it back when another bandit, this time with a mallet, swung at you. You sidestepped him and stabbed him with your arrow. You slit his throat, side stepping around him, and shot your arrow at the other one with the great sword. You shot him through the head and he too fell to the ground. Two bandits down, five to go.

You managed to dodge another bandit, he was wielding dual swords. You, almost getting hit by him, drew another arrow just when you felt a sharp pain in your left shoulder. You looked over to your shoulder and saw an arrow lodged into it.

You got hit.

You ripped the arrow out and used it to kill the bandit with dual swords. You bashed the bandit wish the shield, causing him to stagger, giving you enough time to draw another bow and shoot him. You shot his chest, not killing him, but you were able to draw another arrow and shoot him again. He fell to the ground, bleeding to death.

The last bandit, a large man with dual magic, jumped at you. He was waiting for the right time to attack. You sidestepped him, dodging his first blow. Quickly you pulled out two arrows. You elbowed the magic using bandit in the head, dazing him for a moment. You aimed at the two archers. You had only one shot, make it count.

You lined up your sights.

Aim.

Breath in.

Hold it and steady your hands and arms.

Close your eyes and reopen them.

Release your breathe and release the arrows.

It felt like forever till the arrows reached it's target. You waited for what seemed like an eternity. Then you saw it. The archers fell to the ground. You did it, you killed two birds with... well actually you killed two birds with two stones, but you still did it! Good job!

But your self victory was running short. The magical bandit behind you had come back from his moment of daze and hit you with a pulse of ice magic. Chill ran over your skin.

**(If you are a Nord, read this paragraph, if not, continue and skip it)**

Luckily the cold never bothered you. You were a nord afterall. You laughed at him, not feeling the effects of the magic. You drew another arrow and smiled. He glared at you and threw a wave of shock magic. The shock magic hit your arrow, only charging it with electricity. The arrow shot through his attack and hit him in the throat, shocking him to death. A taste of his own medicine I'd say. **(End of Nord paragraph. If you read this and are Nord, please ignore the next paragraph)**

You staggered, feeling the effects of the ice slowly freezing at your body. You shivered, barely able to move. The bandit hit you with shock, electrocuting you where you stood. You fell to the ground. The bandit walked up to you to finish you off. He laughed and smiled. "How cute," he said. He slowly put his hand to your face, about to use another shock spell. You noticed what he was about to do and grabbed the sword next to you. You quickly cut off his arm, not letting him shock you again. He screamed blood murder and you took your chance to stabbed him in (vital location), killing him.

But there was still some bandits left. You dropped your totem and ran to help. But off in the distance you heard screaming and yelling. You looked and saw a bunch of goblins running your way. They ran up to some bandits, enraged, killing them. You had an alli to your cause, for a moment at least.

One goblin noticed the totem and took it. He started yelling at the other goblins and they all ran away, killing a few bandits with them.

Well that was useful.

That was it, you were done. The rest of the bandits had been killed by the guards. Luckily no civilians were harmed.

The guards and towns folk thanked you, offering you to sleep in the inn for free whenever you liked as a token of their thanks. Looks like you have a place to rest now.

You took up that offer and went on to the inn where you slept for the night and filled your belly with (Drink)(Food).

But now it's a new day, and with a new day, a new choice. You have heard of the local mages guild in town and that they will welcome new members. You also heard of the local fighters guild and their need for new members. But you also can always go for revenge and kill off all the bandits. But then again, you could do neither and seek a different fortune.

1) Join the Mages' Guild (Chapter 11)

2) Join the Fighters' Guild (Chapter 12)

3) Seek revenge (Chapter 9)

4) Go off and start your own adventure elsewhere (Chapter 10)


	6. Archer: If you didn't take the totem

You decided to take the totem and run out of the mines. You left a few goblins alive, seeing them as worthless and not worth your time. You proceed with your adventure to Skingrad. But once you got there you noticed that it was being attacked by bandits. A brave move for bandits, attacking a town with trained guards. But no one ever said bandits were smart.

Looking around, deciding what to do, you found a high rock to climb. An idea popped in your head. You climbed the rock and sat on it. You aimed your bow, holding it carefully. You took a deep breath in and shot your arrow. Slap! You shot your bow right into a bandit's skull. This time, it died. It fell to the ground, alerting other bandits to your location. You had to make a quick and decisive move. You sniped one more bandit before any of them could reach you. But suddenly, something grazed your cheek. You put your fingers to your cheek and felt blood dripping off.

An arrow had just missed your head.

You jumped off the rock, dodging the next arrow, and landed on a bandit. You used one arrow to stab his neck, causing him to bleed to death slowly as you engaged in battle with the other bandits around you.

One... Two... Three... You counted the bandits. You reached the maximum number of seven, including two archers from far away. This battle was going to be a tough one.

You pulled the arrow out of the bandit's throat. One bandit swung his great sword, but you ducked, crouching down, you kicked his leg, causing him to fall over. A bandit with a sword and shield attacked next, bashing his shield into you. You got hit, but you managed to regain focus fast.

You put your arrow on your bow, ready to draw it back when another bandit, this time with a mallet, swung at you. You sidestepped him and stabbed him with your arrow. You slit his throat, side stepping around him, and shot your arrow at the other one with the great sword. You shot him through the head and he too fell to the ground. Two bandits down, five to go.

You managed to dodge another bandit, he was wielding dual swords. You, almost getting hit by him, drew another arrow just when you felt a sharp pain in your left shoulder. You looked over to your shoulder and saw an arrow lodged into it.

You got hit.

You ripped the arrow out and used it to kill the bandit with dual swords. You bashed the bandit wish the shield, causing him to stagger, giving you enough time to draw another bow and shoot him. You shot his chest, not killing him, but you were able to draw another arrow and shoot him again. He fell to the ground, bleeding to death.

The last bandit, a large man with dual magic, jumped at you. He was waiting for the right time to attack. You sidestepped him, dodging his first blow. Quickly you pulled out two arrows. You elbowed the magic using bandit in the head, dazing him for a moment. You aimed at the two archers. You had only one shot, make it count.

You lined up your sights.

Aim.

Breath in.

Hold it and steady your hands and arms.

Close your eyes and reopen them.

Release your breathe and release the arrows.

It felt like forever till the arrows reached it's target. You waited for what seemed like an eternity. Then you saw it. The archers fell to the ground. You did it, you killed two birds with... well actually you killed two birds with two stones, but you still did it! Good job!

But your self victory was running short. The magical bandit behind you had come back from his moment of daze and hit you with a pulse of ice magic. Chill ran over your skin.

**(If you are a Nord, read this paragraph, if not, continue and skip it)**

Luckily the cold never bothered you. You were a nord afterall. You laughed at him, not feeling the effects of the magic. You drew another arrow and smiled. He glared at you and threw a wave of shock magic. The shock magic hit your arrow, only charging it with electricity. The arrow shot through his attack and hit him in the throat, shocking him to death. A taste of his own medicine I'd say. **(End of Nord paragraph. If you read this and are Nord, please ignore the next paragraph)**

You staggered, feeling the effects of the ice slowly freezing at your body. You shivered, barely able to move. The bandit hit you with shock, electrocuting you where you stood. You fell to the ground. The bandit walked up to you to finish you off. He laughed and smiled. "How cute," he said. He slowly put his hand to your face, about to use another shock spell. You noticed what he was about to do and grabbed the sword next to you. You quickly cut off his arm, not letting him shock you again. He screamed blood murder and you took your chance to stabbed him in (vital location), killing him.

That was it, you were done. The rest of the bandits had been killed by the guards. Luckily no civilians were harmed.

The remaining guards arrested or killed the rest of the bandits. Of course, you had to help gather them, which was difficult, causing you minor injuries, but it was worth it.

The guards and towns folk thanked you, offering you to sleep in the inn for free whenever you liked as a token of their thanks. Looks like you have a place to rest now. You were also offered a healer, which you were grateful for.

You took up that offer and went on to the inn where you slept for the night and filled your belly with (Drink)(Food).

But now it's a new day, and with a new day, a new choice. You have heard of the local mages guild in town and that they will welcome new members. You also heard of the local fighters guild and their need for new members. But you also can always go for revenge and kill off all the bandits. But then again, you could do neither and seek a different fortune.

1) Join the Mages' Guild (Chapter 11)

2) Join the Fighters' Guild (Chapter 12)

3) Seek revenge (Chapter 9)

4) Go off and start your own adventure elsewhere (Chapter 10)


	7. Swords: If you chose to get a healer

Oh? You choose to go the Skingrad then? Well you didn't have much of a choice anyway. So you made your way to the little town of Skingrad. As you made your way around the town, people stared at you, eyeing you strange. This was normal, since you were in fact an outsider. You read the signs and found the local apothecary. You walked inside to see a feeble old woman with a cane. She looked up at you with a friendly, 'grandmother-like,' smile.

"What can I do for you, deary?" she asked.

**(I don't want to control your char, but I have to put in some dialogue. If your char would say any phrases in here differently that he or she really would, just put it in your own head what they would say, but with the same meaning as the quote. Does that even make sense?)**

"My house was burned down by bandits and as you can probably tell, I almost burned too." As you said this you made a gesture to your burns all over your body.

The only lady laughed a little before speaking. "Why, I thought that was your (Skin/Scale/Fur) color."

"Haha, no, it's not." You laughed at her joke.

She slowly wabbled closer to you to check out your burns. "Hmm... This should be simple." She put out her hand, offering it to you. You take it and a pulse of warmth and purity swept through your body. Your wounds began to heal as the restoration magic kicked in. Soon, all of your pain swept away.

"All done," she smiled and slowly walked away to sit in a chair.

"Oh! I forgot! I don't have any money to repay you with," you said, feeling stupid that you forgot you were broke.

"Oh don't worry, child, my work is for free. Now my merchandise, that is different. If you ever have in need of a few health potions, come to my shop." She paused for a moment, "oh! That reminds me! On the counter is a healing potion, take it, its free. You'll need it for your travels, brave adventurer."

You smiled and nodded. You took the potion happily and thanked her for her help once again.

But sadly, you had no money for the inn to stay a night and you would have to do something in the meantime. This is where your story begins, or ends, depending on the choices you make. What will you become in the end?

1) Seek out revenge on the bandits (Chapter 9)

2) Join the local Mages' Guild (Chapter 11)

3) Join the local Fighters' Guild (Chapter 12)

4) Ignore all of those options, picking to seek adventure and fortune elsewhere, maybe even in a land besides Cyrodiil (Chapter 10)

**(My apologies for this chapter being so short, the next one will arrive soon. Thank you for being so patient. I enjoy writing for you all.)**


	8. Mage: If you chose to save the town

Everything comes with a price, every action comes with an effect. Even a slight choice that makes no difference has some minor outcome. It's like a game of shoots and latters. Even bad decisions have an outcome, but normally, they are bad. What path will you take, o' brave wizard? Will you succeed in aiding poor, little, Skingrad and move on to the major leaugues? Become an Arch Mage? Maybe the leader of some sort of fighter's guild? Arena Grand Champion maybe? Or meet the Night Mother herself? Will you steal and Elder Scrolls right from a blinded old monk? Maybe even become a Nightingale? Or choose to seek out revenge and became a leader of a large group of bandits and use them as you will? So many options, so many choices, and even these are just a sniff of what greatness you can be.

Reader, player of my little game, I believe in many things. Fate is one of them. People call me a fatalist, which means I accept fate and the outcomes. I usually sit by and do nothing as the spirits write my stories and God lets it play through. You can't change your fate, but you can change your destiny. Was your fate already written into the scribes of the Elder Scrolls? Or was it just your destiny? Either way, you can be something great, or nothing at all.

But now is not the time for questions like these, now is the time to play my game, to play the part you were born to play. I write your story, I write your destiny. It's your job to play the part of fate and pick and choose your paths. But remember, play carefully, for you many never be able to go back.

You looked around. Buildings a flame people burning everyone screaming guards barely helping. Don't worry, there wasn't supposed to be any camas there, reader, stay calm, you'll be alright, it's not a grammar error.

With ice in your hand, you put out the fires of the buildings, freezing them over instead. It'll melt, don't worry. That's why you did it, right?

Two bandits came up to you and started shouting, ready for a fight.

"Hey punk!" the first one shouted. "Looks like we got ourself a mage!"

"Heh, a mage," the second one laughed. "Get ('em/'er) boys!" Just then, two more bandits came running out.

With your staff at hand, you blasted some elemental magic at them. You used water to blow one away and into a building. He hit his head and passed out, but he wasn't dead, though the bandits though he was.

"Ya killed Johnny!" One said.

""Ey, Johnny, can ya' hear me, ol' pal?" another one asked.

"I'll kill ya' for tha'" The last one said.

How come all bandits speak like... that? Oh wait, cause of their low IQ probably. You know anyone has to have a low IQ for attacking you. Let's show them that you're not someone to mess around with, shall we?

Raising your hand, you called forth a powerful shock spell, shocking your enemies around you. They were all electrocuted and dazed, which gave you your chance to use your water staff on them. You combined your staff with your shock magic and threw water at them like it was nothing. They shook rampantly, as if they were about to break dance, then fell to the floor. You could smell what seemed like prime rib.

The one who was knocked out, Johnny, was his name, got up. Oh no, have you played any MMOs or MMORPGs in your life? Diablo? World of Warcraft? Fable? Well if not, here's a hint. If an enemy that can commonly be found, like bandits, has a name, it's probably some sort of boss or mini boss. Hope you're ready for this, magic (boy/girl).

He stood up, now angry. Well, bandits are always angry, but I mean ANGRY. Like wow, this guy needs to take a chill pill, calm his tits, unbunch his panties. This guy was real mad, and you were his lunch.

Here it comes! He ran at you. He swung his... DAMN! That axe is huge! I suggest you dodge.

You dodged, of course. He just barely missed your head. Would have been sad if you died. Well, I wouldn't care, honestly, I have other choices to write for other people, but I do enjoy this mage storyline, so do me a favor? Be careful to not get your head cut off my a meat head with an attitude.

He swung again, and you dodged, just barely missing your head again. What did I say, player? Ugh, look, just off this guy already!

Again he swung, but this time your staff was what blocked the axe. You sent forth a fire bolt from your fingertips, blasting the bandit back. He screamed as he burned alive. Once the flames wore off his face was completely chared. But that wasn't it. He swung his axe again! But this time, you again blocked it. But you were stuck now. You had to use your magic, but unlike the last time, he angled you so you couldn't use any spells. No, not even from your fingertips.

Harder and harder he pushed. You began to hear a cracking sound and soon, your staff snapped in two. Everything seemed to slow down when it happened. White blue sparkles erupted from the staff. You were a goner, or so you thought.

The sparkles erupted out, turning into a powerful blast of magic that threw both you and the bandit apart. Your consciousness began to fade. Everything around you grew blurry and gray. Then soon, you couldn't take it anymore, and passes out.

******1) Please proceed to chapter 13**


	9. Time for Revenge

So revenge it is? Well, my dear player, I have some important news for all of you. Instead of just putting Author Notes at the start, I, your dear author, has become, instead, something greater. I have become the narrator of the game you choose to play. But besides that, I have more important news. Your game is going to get slightly more complicated. Here is where all of your stories collide into one. Before, you had your own, but everyone goes back to having the choice of revenge. So that means it's going to be harder for me to write, since you can be an archer, a swordsman, or even a mage. So I'll try to do the best I can to narrate your game, player! Just real quick though, I say this a lot cause its important: careful of the choices you make

You woke up, from wherever you rested. The archer had a good nights rest at the inn. The swordsman, sadly, had no money so (he/she) rested under the stars. (Mage will be posted in this chapter at a later date once the option for revenge appears for them.)

**(For those who do not know, I try not to control what your character says. If your character would say something different and get the same response out of the person he or she is talking to, then you can, in your own head, put that dialogue there. If not, please go with the default personalities:**

**_Archer_: Cunning, tricky, sly, and witty. He or she has a golden tongue and will do go to almost any lengths to get money and gold. He or she doesn't mind getting his hands dirty in the process.**

**_Swordsman_: Charming, cool headed, kind hearted, brave, spiritual, honorable, and trustworthy. He or she is a true knight that would battle to the death to keep anyone, even a poor beggar, alive.**

**_Mage_: Cocky, arrogant, narcissistic, charming, jokester, and all out comedian. He or she takes pleasure in the little things, but he is selfish and will put him or herself before everyone else.**

**That is the list of personalities that are your character's default. This is just their personalities and only affects the way they speak, not their actions, you make that choice.)**

**(One last thing, if I miss a chapter or something involving the chapters gets confusing to you, please send me a private message. It's starting to get hard to keep track, even though I write them down. Since you, the reader, are reading the story, it will be easier to find an error in the chapter sorting. So please, notify me right away if anything gets confusing. I'd prefer if it was via a private message though. Thank you so much. Also, if you give me advice and if I use in the story, I will give you some sort of shout out or credit somewhere in the story. Thank you again.)**

* * *

**Archer**:

Your eyes slowly opened. An alluring array of colors littered the sky, giving you a good morning that would be etched into your memory for an eternity. For a moment, you admired the beautiful view that danced above you, but then, pain raced through your sore body. You groaned as you slowly got up. You slept on the ground, mind you, you are sore as Sithis himself after creating the first children of the Dark Brotherhood.

You got up, stretching and relaxing your body. You sent a poof of restoration magic through your muscles, deteriorating the aches and , must be a good thing that you chose revenge, huh? Since soon you'll get used to these sores that litter your body.

You made your way to the barracks to seek out the captain. You asked the guards and they all pointed to a muscular woman sitting at a table alone. It seemed that the men feared her. You understood why, after all, she was a big green, killing machine. Basically, she looked like a female hulk.

You walked over to her. "Captain Gug'lar?" You asked.

"Aye. Who's speakin'?" she rudely asked.

"Well I'm (name). It's a pleasure to meet you," you said smiling.

"Stop grinding, its disgusting."

"Yes ma'am!" You said with enthusiasm and kindness in your voice. You partly only said it to annoy her, which it seemed to work.

"What do you want, milk drinker?"

"I never understood how that's an insult. Milk actually makes you strong." Now you were just being a jackass.

"Get on with it!" she shouted.

"Alright, alright. Keep your panties on." You began to ask the question, of course, only after receiving a nasty growl from the hulk's twin sister, over here. "About the bandit attack-"

"What about it?" she cut you off.

"Do you have any leads on who the leader is? Or anything about the group?"

"Aye, I do."

"Oh! That's great! Can I see it, please?" You asked, as nicely as possible, smiling.

"No," she growled.

Your demeanor changed. "Wait, no?"

"You heard me,(racist slur)," she said.

"Well then maybe I can-"

"No," she refused to budge.

"But I-"

"I said no! Now leave!"

You threw your hands up in defense as she started to yell. You complied and walked out. The only way you were going to get to see that letter was to sneak in and steal it, so you did.

Later that night, when everyone was sleeping, you walked into the barracks through the front door. Why the front door? Well, because you were just a badass like that.

You took off your shoes and put them in your bags. You slowly peered around every corner, careful not to alert any of the guards. You managed to sneak into the room where they held a prisoner's belongings as well as the crime scene evidence.

You lock picked the chest to see what was inside. You found two small daggers that would come in handy in the future. You equipped them, putting them on your side with your (bow/cross bow) on your back. You crept over to the table with the evidence from multiple crime scenes and peered onto the table. On the table was a letter. You took the letter and read it. There it was, orders from the bandit leader. Now you knew a name, time to find a place.

Quickly you left through an opened cell with an escape route. You found yourself on the other side of the escape route through the sewers. You were safe, but now it was time to find the hiding spot of the bandit leader.

1) Proceed to chapter 14

* * *

**Swordsman**:

With no leads to start with, you decided to ask around the inn. This seemed like a good idea at the time, but in reality, it really wasn't. Everyone gave you different names or fed you rumors that had nothing to do with what you were looking for. Sure, it's nice to know that Sally is a baby killer, you won't be letting her baby sit any of your future children anytime soon. But you didn't come here for the latest gossip or rants of religious fanatics, you came here for information on the bandits that attacked you and this town. With not a septum to your name, the innkeeper wasn't a help either.

You decided to look elsewhere for your answers and turned to the barracks. You quickly found the caption, a female orc by the name of Gug'lar. And a brute she was. If there was such thing as a female hulk, you found her, that is, if Hulk was real in this world.

Cautiously, you approached her. She shot a sharp, cold glare your way. And you shot a kind smile her way.

"What is it, (racial slur)?" she asked, clearly annoyed by your presence.

"I was wondering if you had anything on the bandits that attacked. I'd really like to find the name of the leader, if that's not too much trouble," you asked kindly.

"No."

"Oh but ma'am, you must reconsider. I-"

"No."

"Good caption, I must insist you hand over-"

"No."

At this point you began to get irritated. "By (name of god/nine divines), I demand to see what evidence you have with this bandit leader."

"I'll make you a deal, (racial slur). Spar with me, hand to hand. If you win then you get the letter we retrieved from the body of a bandit. If you lose, you get lost. Got it?"

You nodded, "alright."

You put your sword(s) down and so did she, though she carried a large hammer. Both of you raised your fists. You decided to speak. (M: "Now, now, be careful. I'd hate to hurt another pretty face.") (F: "Let's do this, sister.") Underestimating her, she got the first swing it, hitting you right in the jaw. You stumbled back in shock of how strong that it was, but now it was your turn. You swung at her and began beating down on her face, not leaving room for her to attack. You took every opening you could find and swung harder and harder, till soon she gave up.

"Alright, I you win. You're a worthy opponent, warrior." Looks like you earned her respect, since this time she didn't call you a racial slur. "The note is over there," she pointed to a table.

You walked over and picked up the note. It had the attack plans and everything, including the name of the bandit leader. This was the guy, most definitely. The plans leady straight through your home.

"Now what?" Gug'lar asked.

"Now, I find this bandit leader and kill him."

"You may need help. If you ever need my service, I am here to help." Beat a girl up and you earn her love. Don't take that phrase into real life, boys... or girls. Hey, I don't judge.

You nodded your head but declined. "The city needs you here. Stay on guard and send a courier out for me if you find out anything new about these bandits. Do you know anything else about these bandits?"

"No."

You put the letter in your pocket and left. You would have to improvise and attempt to follow the unclear battle plans back to some sort of fort, if there was even one. Who knows? This could lead to a rock that they met up at for all (god's name) knows. But then again, you are dealing with bandits, they aren't that smart.

You left the building with one thought in your mind. Revenge. The time is now.

1) Proceed to chapter 14


	10. If you chose to begin a new adventure

Taking your leave from wherever you currently are, you decide to head somewhere else. You hitched a carriage and got a ride to the famous Valenwood, home of the Wood Elves. Now if you are a wood elf, you must be excited, no? To go home and see your land, full of Ents and Tree Beards. That was a joke, laugh.

Well, even if you weren't from Valenwood, you knew some about the land, though it would be more helpful if you were a wood elf (If you are a wood elf you knew all about it). You knew though, that towns migrated to wherever they wanted. You knew that the trees slowly moved from one spot to another, carrying the elves with them. The capitol, Falinesti, is the city that migrates throughout the year. During the summer it can be seen in the southern part of the country. As it migrates along the coastal regions of Valenwood, it is in the northern part of the county come the month of Hearth Fire. But by the time winter shows, the city can be seen slowly moving along both banks of the river known as the Xylo River in the north-eastern parts of Valenwood. And this city, is the city that you are going to find.

There you hoped to find some sort of adventure and glory.

You were dropped off in a small town named Elden Root. Unfortunately for you, reader, I played the Elder Scrolls Online beta on the side of the Ebon Heart Compact. Yes I was a wood elf, but I barely played the beta, since I didn't like the game, so I didn't buy it when it came out. That means I don't know what Valenwood looks like from the perspective of ESO, so I'll be using my imagination and pictures from the internet.

The town was a beautiful one. It was surrounded by forests and the light shined on it so beautifully and perfectly. There were tall towers inside, with a castle in the middle.

You walked through the city and saw two children fighting over a loaf of stale bread. They were beggars, slowly starving to death. You took the bread from them and split it evenly for each of them to have. They accepted it and ran off in opposite directions.

You walked down a dark and damp alleyway. It was dark and was littered with rats and garbage. Suddenly, someone bumped into you. The force of the bump causes you to turn. You saw the man running away with something in his hands. You quickly checked your pockets and saw he took your money pouch.

Luckily, there wasn't much money on you at the time, but still, its money, without it you are broke. But then again, you can easily get more. Besides, maybe the guy needs it more than you? There are plenty more opportunities to gain more quickly. What do you chose to do?

1) Let the man go and be on your merry way, continuing your adventure. (Chapter 15)

2) Chase the man down. (Chapter 16)


	11. Mages Guild:

So you've decided to join the mages guild? Well, that's a smart choice, considering you are a mage. Stupid choice if you aren't, cause seriously? What's the point? Guess you could use your melee skills, but this guild is about magic. Not too late to turn back. Just head back to the previous chapter.

Oh, you're still here? Good. Okay, time to continue then.

So you walk into the mages guild and ask around. You soon find that the mages guild is always looking for new members. Lucky you! You find the leader of that guild hall and he's looking very depressed for some odd reason. You ask him about joining, to where he responds:

"Yes, there is an opening for a great mind like yourself."

"Great!" you happily said.

"But..."

"There's always a but! Why can't there just be, 'come and join us, no quests needed' but no! There's alway some sort of quest involved!" You sighed, "what is it?"

"It's my fiance, she's been missing for days and I'm starting to get worried about her. She went off to some cave full of goblins. She wanted to practice her conquering, but she has never returned."

"Goblins... It's always goblins. Why is it always goblins?" you begin to question your sanity.

"Please, find her, and if she is still alive, bring her back safely, and I will give you membership to the mages guild."

"She's probably not, seeing how all these quests turn out the same in the end. But fine, whatever. I'm off." You waved your hand as you left.

"Be safe, brave adventurer."

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

You ventured out into the wilderness and found yourself at the said cave that the man mentioned. "So this is it huh? Probably traps everywhere, cause well, you know, goblins and all." You entered the cave and started to walk deeper inside. And of course, there were goblins everywhere.

Now is the time to fight. But the question is, what class were you again? My brain is mush and I forget easily.

1) Mage (Chapter 17)

2) Warrior (Chapter 18)

3) Archer (Chapter 19)


	12. Fighter's Guild:

So you've joined the fighter's guild? If you are a mage, there would have been better options, but whatever. You can always turn back, warriors are best here. Just go back to the previous chapter. It's fine if you do, really, it is.

Still here? That's great! Let's get on with the story then.  
You enter the building that held the fighter's guild. You asked around and it seemed they were indeed, hiring. They told you to talk to the leader of the building and you did. The leader seemed pissed, but you had hoped that it didn't lead to a quest. But doesn't it always?

You walked up to him and explained your current state, to which he responded:

"Ah yes. We would love to have someone with your current skills join us here in the guild."

"That's great!"

"But..."

"There's always a but! Why can't there be one time where I don't have to go do a quest? Always a but!" You begin to get slightly angry at this. But who wouldn't?

"There is this girl in the town by the name of Liandra."

"Yeah? What about her?"

"She is with another man."

"Wait. Another? As in she is cheating on you?"

"Yes. She and I have been an item for the longest of time. But I still love her with all my heart. Show get the error of her ways and I will allow you to join the guild."

"That seems easy enough. Alright, I'm off."

You left the building. You went to the inn and asked around for Liandra. Granted, it would have been a smart idea to ask more about her, but you weren't thinking about that then. Plus, the guild... it's so far away...

The barmaid walks up to you and smiles. She holds a plate with two mugs of beer on it. Beautiful she was, of course. Blonde long hair, blue eyes, and a cute little green maid's outfit.

"You are looking for me?" she asked, with a smile."

"Oh, you're Liandra?" you ask.

"Yes, I am. What do you need, sweetheart?"

"Erm, maybe I should say this in private."

"Anything you have to say, you can say here. I'm busy working, so make it fast."

"Fine. Your boyfriend wants you to stop cheating on him."

Liandra's face turned to confusion. "I'm not cheating on anyone!"

"But the man at the fighter's guild-"

She cut you off. "Oh, you mean Marco? By the nine! That guy has been harassing me since day one! He thinks I'm his girlfriend! He's been thrown out of the bar for grouping me on several different occasions. He must have seen me with Phillip. Do me a favor, adventurer, and set Marco straight, please. Thanks." She walks away to continue her rounds.

"I don't know why, but this is hilarious. Best quest ever! Time to go turn down a man and break his heart." You pause to think for a moment, "hope that won't effect me on getting into the guild."

You make your way back to the guild and talk to Marco. You explained the whole thing and Marco insists that Liandra is his girlfriend.

"Look man, she's just not that into you."

"No, no, no. You must have heard it wrong. Liandra loves me. We have been together ever since our eyes met when she moved into is she? I want to have a talk with her!" He storms out of the guild and to the bar. You both enter the bar. You, slightly amused, watch as Marco makes a fool of himself. Liandra, by this time, is on her break, eating lunch with a man that you don't recognize.

"Liandra! How could you?!" He shouts.

"Marco? What are you-" He cuts her off.

"You're cheating on me with this scum bag! I know you are, don't deny it!" He points to the man sitting next to her, who is also confused.

"No I'm not! I never liked you! Stop assuming that we were ever a thing!"

"Don't say that, Liandra. You love me, admit it! And all this time I honored your wish to wait till marriage to have sex!"

"Woah! Calm down there, buster. There are children running about." You say, looking around. "Or not..." You notice that there were not children inside the inn.

She cringes. "You're a disgusting pervert, Marco!"

The man at the table gets up and walks over to Marco. He is about a foot taller than him, clearly a Norde, where Liandra and Marco are Imperials. "Leave her alone, short stack."

Marco begins to shake slightly in fear of how tall the Norde was that towered over him. "I w-will fight for what I-I love!" He stutters.

Phillip cracks his knuckles. "Leave, or I will force you too. She doesn't love you, get over it."

"She's mine! You giant troll!"

"You wanna bet?" He grins.

Marco gulps. "You don't scare me!" Then a loud crack was heard as Phillip punched Marco in the jaw, knocking him out almost instantly. He just fell to the floor, which made you laugh. Before he was completely knocked out, you were able to whisper, "so does this mean I'm in the guild?" No response, only Marco losing consciousness. "I'll take that as a yes."

What class where you again?

1) Mage (Chapter 20)

2) Warrior (Chapter 21)

3) Archer (Chapter 22)


	13. When the Mage woke up

You woke up in a barren and desolate prison cell. The cement walls were dripping wet, and the cold, rocky floor, had lingering feces of rats. Not to mention the smell of death and the wet scent of mold and mushrooms. There was no light, only a candle from inside the prison was your pretend sun. You had one bed, a bedroll on the floor. Not even a blanket or a pillow. Well at least you had a bowl for your food, but gods' know how long since that was clean. The thought of eating inside this place made you sick to your stomach. You felt so sick that you had to sit down and rest for a bit, praying you don't throw up, cause we both know that the vomit would never leave your cell.

Among all of the other disgusting things, you had a garderobe. Incase you, reader, are unaware of what that is, it is a medieval toilet. It's like one of the bowls you would put next to the bed, thought it was more advanced with a seat.

The garderobe sat against a wall, made out of cement as well. It looked awfully disgusting as well. Let's just hope you didn't have to use the bathroom.

As your eyes lingered around the room you quickly noticed a wet, cold sensation under the bare skin of your feet. You looked down to see you were barefoot and standing in a puddle. You quickly jumped out, shivering from how disgusting it was. But what was worse was that there was no source the water came from; or even if it was water for that matter.

As you stood shaking, disgusted, and about to throw up, a guard opened the door. He gave you a glare and you looked back at him with a frown. He walked him, the clanking of his boots was music to your ears, reminding you of the freedom you had not too long ago.

He chained you up, both your ankles and wrists, and escorted you out. To be honest, you had no idea why you were here, or what was even going on. Did you do something wrong? You had no clue, and you were in fact, frightened. But it's okay, you are a witty and cocky mage. (If you have your own personality disregard that).

The guard brought you to a table and throw you down in the seat. A large orc woman walked up to you, glaring at you with a eyes that could burn the heavens.

"Where is he?!" the orc woman screamed. To you, it sounded like a roar.

Okay buddy, we got this. You and I! Just answer her honestly and carefully. Be polite and don't scream. Okay? "I don't know anything! Let me go! I want to go home!" You shouted, almost in tears. Well there goes that idea.

"Calm down, now, child. Captain Gug'lar won't hurt you now," a guard next to the female hulk spoke. His kind voice soothed your ears. No homo, of course, if you are a straight male in this story.

"Not unless I have to," she grinned, her orcish tusks showing.

"What do you want to know?" you asked, trying to calm down.

"Where is your leader?" the kind voice spoke again.

"Leader?" you asked, confused, of course. What leader? You work alone for the better good of humanity! Or, at least you do for now. You can always pick a path that goes against that.

"Your bandit leader?!" Gug'lar screamed, again. Damnit, always with the good cop and bad cop.

"Bandit? I'm not a bandit."

"You're not?" asked the kind voiced soldier.

"No, I am not. My home was burned down by them. I swear! I saw they were heading this way so I came to assist."

"You did, now?" the kind voice said again. Of course, he believed you, cause for some reason when you go with the honest choices in games, they always believe you. But when you lie, they never do.

"(She's/he's) lying!" Gug'lar roared. Ahh there it is! The part where someone doesn't believe you when you speak the truth. Why doesn't games always have this?

"I'm speaking the truth!" you shouted.

"Liar!" she roared.

"Stop it, you two. Look, (he/she) is telling the truth," he said, giving you an apologetic smile.

Gug'lar grunted and walked out, "you deal with (him/her)"

The guard took off his helmet. He was a wood elf, and a beautiful one too. He had long blonde hair and green eyes. His ears peered out from his hair and his lips pursed into a smile. **(Yes, this guy is a romance option when that choice is given. More will be explained about that later.)** He basically, in a way, looked like Legolas from Lord of the Rings, only with green eyes.

"I apologize on her behalf. Captain Gug'lar can be some what... demanding," he said carefully

"It's always nice to be harassed by a giant green goblin," you joked.

"Careful what you say, you never know who might be listening," he gestured towards the back door.

He smiled at you before speaking again. "I'm Camaendir Faeldir," he put out his hand to and smiled. (Pronounce: Cam ian deer. Fayl deer.)

You shook his hand and (Smiled back/nodded). "I'm (name)"

"I can tell you didn't do it, or at least not a bandit. You clearly killed the bandits around you. From the damage I saw, you seem like a pretty strong mage."

"Nah, I'm new," you wittily said.

He let out a sound of amusement and smirked.

**(If you attracted to men, read till the next AN. If you are not, skip to the next AN. This dialogue from here to the next is for people interested to this character as a romance option. The next dialogue set will be for people who are not interested.)**

"I'm sorry someone as (beautiful/handsome) as you had to wake up in a filthy place like that. I hope it wasn't too dirty."

You smiled. "A big bed and an ocean view would have been appreciated," you joked.

"Well maybe I could see to that accommodation elsewhere within another room," he flirted.

You began flirting back, "spend a night with a handsome elf like yourself? Maybe I will."

"Aye," he grinned, "but not today."

You frowned, "of course."

"I should at least get you released from this prison. I've already began the paperwork, incase you weren't a bandit. You will be free to go in the morning. But what will you do after?"

"Hmm... Good question. I think I will-"

1) Seek revenge against the bandits. (Chapter 24)

2) Leave to find another adventure. (Chapter 10)

3) Join the Fighters' Guild. (Chapter 12) **[Not recommended since you are a mage. But do what you want, this is your story, not mine.]**

4) Join the Mages' Guild. (Chapter 11)

"Perhaps I can join you?" he asked.

You smiled, "I would enjoy that."

**(Stop reading.)**

**(The next dialogue is a continuation of where it left off before. This is for the people not interested in a romance option or not interested in this one. There will be an important message in the end of the story for all viewers.) **

"I'm sorry that you were forced into the cell. I know this place isn't the cleanest."

"A big bed and an ocean view would have been appreciated," you joked.

He smiled at your joke. "Then maybe you would hate getting arrested in the Black Marsh. The Argonians don't treat their inmates as great as we do."

"I'll keep that in mind," you said, crossing your arms and putting your feet up on the desk.

"I have already started the paperwork for your release, incase you turned out to not be a bandit. But it twas quite clear to me that you weren't." He gave you a professional smile.

You smiled and nodded. "Thanks," you said."

"If you don't mind me asking, where do you plan to go next?" He asked.

You took your feet off the desk, leaned closer, and uncrossed your arms. You began to think, "hmm... I don't know. I think I might-"

1) Seek revenge against the bandits. (Chapter 24)

2) Leave to find another adventure. (Chapter 10)

3) Join the Fighters' Guild. (Chapter 12) **[Not recommended since you are a mage. But do what you want, this is your story, not mine.]**

4) Join the Mages' Guild. (Chapter 11)

"Would you mind if I accompanied you on your journey?" he asked, sincerely.

"I wouldn't mind that at all."

He clapped his hands together, "great!"

* * *

_**(This is important! There will be a chapter uploaded as chapter 23 to recap for all players. This will address your storyline as it is so far, as well as the rules, important AN's, my mistakes I don't really feel like fixing, and my all my thoughts so far. It is very important you read this, since there are a few things I have left out for -all- players. Some of this you have already read, others you haven't, so it's important you read this. This won't be up till I get to chapter 23. As you can see, I am currently on chapter 14, so it will be a while. Please read CHAPTER TWENTY THREE. That's CHAPTER 23. Thank you.)**_


	14. Archer and Swordsman seek out revenge

Alright, so you have gotten this far, but sadly, this is where it gets confusing. Both the archer and the swordsman are here in this chapter. I'll try not to make it too confusing. Enjoy.

So at this point, you know the location of the bandit hideout. You may have picked up a map, you may not have, depending on what class you are. Either way, you have a map. Either way, you are in a world where you can just touch a location on your map and basically teleport there. Let's just say it's teleporting for the sake of time, the real concept is agonizing to explain, if you don't know it. Wait... now that makes me wonder... is it because of a magical map that Slenderman can teleport? Ah, whatever, getting off topic.

You take out your map and notice a marker on it as been set. Again, magic. This is story, as you probably already have noticed, pokes fun at the series. So getting an arrow through the head isn't really a bad thing.

You walked along the thick brush of dirt and bushes. Clearly the Jarl needs to have work done on this highway system. Soon you came to a large ruined fort. "_Ahhh, perfect,"_ you thought. This is the ideal spot for a bandit hideout.

You could hear shouting off in the distance. You couldn't make out the words, but the shouting was followed by a loud, heart shattering, scream. Mind you, it sounded like a damsel in distress.

You rushed into the scene of the crime, only to find a woman helplessly being dragged inside the fort by overgrown bandits. It's kind of self explanatory what they will do to her if you don't save her. I'm not gonna get into detail about it, but, like, you really should save her. I mean like, now, or bad things will happen. Like, now!

You rushed in after the bandits, only to be jumped by two smaller ones. They blocked your path and only delayed you from saving the princess. If you didn't already have your weapon drawn, I suggest this is the time to do it.

The bandits rushed in at you, recklessly like always if I might add. You quickly took out (your sword/ an arrow) and (sliced one's gut/stabbed one's arm) them with it. Oh yeah! This is a great time to use my 20 sided dice to see how this outcome may come too! Makes for more excitement. Let's hope I have good rolls today.

You were able to get another hit into the first bandit. But did you kill him? Oh wow... You are extremely lucky, I just rolled a 20, which is a critical, that's like, overkill. Ready for an epic kill scene?

With your (sword/bow) in hand, you knock the bandit back, using the (hilt/bow itself), stunning him. The other bandit tries to jump you, but he misses, leaving you a small opening. You grab him, throwing him into a tower of barrels. He breaks them, ale dripping all over. The stunned one becomes aware of his surroundings again, ready to attack. He jumps up, and you (stab him in the got with your sword as he comes down/roll out of the way and uses a rapid firing attack on him, quickly shooting multiple arrows at him as fast as you can). He fell to the ground, bleeding out (and cut up/with arrows all over his body). But there's one left. What will you do to him?

He slowly tries to get back up, only slipping on the ale. You walk over and grab a lit torch. At a speed a little faster than a walk, you come to his feet. He looks up at you, angered and a little daze from how hard you threw him. Rolling a critical will do that to someone. You gave him an evil grin, then threw the torch down on him. He began to slowly burn away, screaming in terror, till his lungs became fried like his skin.

Now that the amazing fight scene is done, you have to save the princess. Let's hope you don't die trying...

1) Proceed to chapter 25.


	15. You let that thief run

Okay so you- wait, you let him go? Well, I didn't really plan for this to happen. Huh... so many choices now. I guess now you can become a guard? Meet the love of your life? Raise a family? Maybe- Of crap! What was that noise?!

A loud crashing sound came from behind you, deeper down the alley. You turned around to see a feral wolf growling at you. Upon closer inspection it appears to have rabies. Not a good day for you, huh? First the thief, then the rabies.

**If you have Camaendir Faeldir (mage only) with you, this is the conversation that rolls out:**

Camaedir shook his head, "crap, [Name] what now? You might not want to attack that thing, it could infect you."

"I'm a mage, Cam," you said proudly, "nothing can hurt me."

**But if you're not a mage, skip the last few quotes. Mages, ignore the parts where Camaedir is in. I have to include him for every player.**

Quickly, almost as fast as it started, the dog whimpered and fell to the ground. The dog, or wolf, whichever you would prefer, was now dead. High heels could be heard tapping away in a steady pace as they drew closer to you. Out from the shadows a beautiful young lady appeared. She was 'mighty fine' as the ol' midwest would say. With every step she took, her hips swayed. Her skin tight leather suit clinged to her body. Her long red hair curled and waved around her head, curling at her cheeks. She was an imperial, and but her face seemed pale and her eyes were red.

From behind her, **if you aren't a mage**, a young elf appeared as well. He was a wood elf, with long golden hair, of course, pointed ears, and green eyes. He basically looked like the elder scrolls version of Legolas from Lord of the Rings.

**If you aren't a mage, this is what you hear:**

"Now, now, Vermya, what did I tell you about eating random people," the elf said, more like a statement than a question.

The woman sighed, assuming she was Vermya. "No one said I was going to eat [him/her]. Besides, [he/she] doesn't even look that good."

"Excuse me?!" you shouted. "For your information I taste amazing!" you waves her arm side to side, statementing oh so matter-of-factly.

"Oh really now?" a grin seeps out from Vermya's features.

"Vermya..." the elf mumbled.

"Oh fine."

The elf turned to you to speak. "You are very famous around her, did you know that?" he smiled at you.

"Really?" you asked, starting to get overjoyed.

"No." And here came the disappointment.

"Oh..."

"But we did see you come off that carriage. How would you like to have a couple of teammates with you?" she gave you a thumbs up.

There was something about him that was enchanting, even charming. Maybe you are into that stuff, maybe you like women? I don't know, and I don't need to know right now. But you got to admit, he has got them looks. So does the woman of course, beautiful and sexy, but not quite as charming at the man.

"Sure," you nodded, "why not?"

"Great!" Vermya threw her hands up. "Now time for lunch!"

1) Proceed to chapter 24 because I have major writers block right now

2) Proceed to chapter 23 for the recap. The recap is very important, so please take your time to read it once it is posted. Thank you.


	16. If you chased the thief

**AN: I am currently aware that I am mixing tenses. It annoys me too. I'm going to try to stick with present tenses. I never make that mistake so it shames me to.**

* * *

Run run run, as fast as you can, you can't catch me, I'm the- ahh! Think of something elder scroll related to put there... Uhm... Elf man? Yeah, sure, that was horrible, let's go with it anyway.

The thief runs away, with you on his tail, chasing him. Metaphorically that is; only the Great Lizard Men and the Kittens of the Sands have tails. Meaning argonians and khajiit.

You end up chasing him to a dead end. He tries to climb the wall in front of him, but it is way too smooth. He turns around to face you, some fear can be shown in his eyes. You notice that he's young, very young. Maybe just a little older than his teens. He looks poor and sickly, malnourished and frail. He just needs to eat, he's just trying to get by.

But remember, he also stole your money. Your hard earn money. You need to get by too! Without that money you can't get anywhere. You would be in the same position as him. Every man for themselves, don't you agree?

You hear a voice from behind you call out. **(Now this is where it gets confusing to read and write. If you are a mage and already have Camaendir Faeldir with you, ignore his comments.)**

"Oh my, what do we have here?" the voice says, sounding young and pretty.

"Looks like we got a thief, Vermya. And he's about to get what he deserves," the male voice speaks.

"Please, [miss/mister], don't hurt me. I'm just trying to get by," the boy sounds close to tears.

"You stole my money. Give it back," you say, forcefully of course.

He shakes his head. "If you let me go, I'll show you a place I know about!"

You raises his eyebrow. "What do you mean?" you ask.

"There's this guild, called the thieve's guild. I can take you there. You can earn many riches! Please-" he dropped your coin pouch, "-don't kill me."

1) Agree to his terms and go with him to this guild he mentioned. (Chapter 26)

2) Kill the boy anyway. (Chapter 27)

**Sorry that this was short, wasn't much to write. Hope to write more soon!**


End file.
